Washu goes to Hollywood(In a way)
by Animeluvr
Summary: Washu is chosen to be on a trivia show will she be victorious or will she fail. P.S-To my readers I am not going to write any more due to e-mails and im's I have recieved from people...


Tenchi went to get the mail one cold fall day. He was looking through the letters when he noticed one for Washu. On the envelope the return address said some big company name--ABE. Probably trying to scam her. As he entered the house he set down the rest of the mail. "Hey Washu you got a letter" Tenchi cried through out the house." Gramps and Dad the rest are for you--I put them on the kitchen counter. Washu had come running down the stairs and had snatched the letter out of Tenchi's hands. "Who is it from Tenchi?" She asked. "How am I supposed to know, all it says on the envelope is ABE...some big company I think, probably trying to scam you but, I thought you would want to know any way's" He answered sheepishly. As Washu opened the letter her jaw dropped open. "Tenchi what is Jepoply?"::I know, I know I meant it to be like that:: "Jedopoly? Jedopoly is the most hard, most challenging trivia show in the world, possibly even in the UNIVERSE! Why?" "Oh no reason except that they want me the world greatest genius to be on their little show.....I don't think I will do it though...." "WHY NOT?? GOD DAMN WASHU YOU COULD BE FAMOUS! YOU TRY MY PATIENCE LADY" Ryoko screamed. "Don't call your mother a lady" Washu sighed. "When did you get here Ryoko?" Tenchi asked politely. "When I heard that Washu was gunna be famous which would make me famous which would make you famous......" ::sweat drop:: "Where'd she get that idea?" Ayeka asked::Boy I keep adding more people out of the blue......oh well sigh: "At least I'm already famous..." Ayeka bragged. "So Washu are you going to do it?" Mihoshi pried. "Oh I don't know..it would be fun be it would also be way to easy for me to win" "Please Washu? Pretty please?" Sasami begged "Mreww?? Mrewwwww???" Ryo-oh-ki cried(meowed) "See even Ryo-oh-ki wants you to do it" Kionae said. "Well.......I could...." Washu thought "PLEASE??" Everyone cried. "Fine all do it" Washu yelled.::More sweat drops:: "Who's she yelling at? Ayeka ask Sasami. "Beats me" Sasami said. "Hey Washu when are you going to be on this show?" Tenchi asked. "I dunno? Who said I could read this strange lanuage?::Everyone falls over:: "Well, Let me see" Ryoko said as she grabbed the letter. "Hmm...it seems to be in...aww what the hell this trys my patience too." Ryoko then began to rip the letter to many, many pieces. "Hey Washu it's in Japanese! OUR NATIVE LANGUAGE!!!" Ayeka screamed as she looked at one shred of the letter. Washu looked at piece too... " Oh my, it is in Japanese. Why thank you Ayeka for making that wonderful discovery. Now excuse while I go teach my delinquent of a daughter to read" Washu said as she dragged Ryoko by her hair up to her room. "Maybe we should gather some of these pieces to see what time or day Washu needs to be there" Mihoshi thought out loud. " Well Mihoshi, that is the best thought you have ever said" Kionae said sarcastically. The remains of the group gathered as many of the pieces of the letter as possible and tried their best to tape them together. "Damn that Ryoko!" She gets that letter for one second and look what she did!" Ayeka screamed" AUGHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! I AM OUT OF HERE! SAY GOOD-BYE FOR ME TO RYOKO! TENCHI YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" "But Ayeka, I do have things I have to do here on earth like school..." Tenchi stammered "FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE JUST STAYING SO YOU CAN BE WITH THAT DEMON WOMAN! I'M LEAVING GOOD-BYE!" Ayeka screamed. "Um....Ayeka you already said you were leaving and you have not left yet" Mihoshi whispered. "AUGHHHHH! BYE! I'M LEAVING!" Ayeka screamed as she left. "She already said that too" Mihoshi said. Kionae just looked at her in disgust. Fairly soon after they had figured out when Washu had to be at the station-- Tomarrow, and it was in Hiroshima. "Hey Washu we need to be in Hiroshima tomarrow for the taping of the show, are you ready?" Tenchi called up to her from down stairs. Washu was up in her room teaching Ryoko to read. Unfortunetly she was not being successsful. "See Ryoko, this letter is A..do you get it?" "Oh yes I do" Ryoko said scarcasticly. "Ok then what letter is it Ryoko?" "It's........um.....I think it's F?" "No,no,no,NO!::sigh:: it is the letter A! Can you know tell me what letter this is?" Washu was too losing her paitence with Ryoko. "Um........T?" ::Washu falls over:: "Washu did you hear me?" Tenchi asked as he entered her room. "No, sorry(I'm trying to teach this delinquent to read) what did you say?" Washu answered. "Oh yes...we need to be in Hiroshima tomarrow so you can begin taping the show the day after that" "Ok we'll be there....No Ryoko this is the letter A! Cretin! This is A!!" Washu shouted. "Washu you should not be trying to teach Ryoko how to read now!! Tenchi cried!"You need to be studying!" "Oh I don't need to do that, I am the worlds greatest genius you know! Washu replied. "Well anyways it's nine you should get to bed, you need your rest you know...::sigh:: I'll teach Ryoko to read or at least try" Tenchi said. "Fine Ryoko by morning I want you to have learned how to reconize the letter A...and if you have not, well lets not think about that right now" Ryoko just glared at Washu. "Night Washu" Washu smiled back before falling asleep"I need to teach you how to read.....can you tell me what letter this is?" Tenchi asked "It's A right? Am I right" Ryoko told Tenchi. "Good it is A now lets keep going........." Before they knew it, it was morning and it was time to catch the plane to Hiroshima. Kionae and Miohoshi had decided to stay home in case Mihoshi got lost and could not find her way home. "Bye-bye! We will watch you on t.v. Washu!" Mihoshi called out. "Bye you all! We'll call when we get there!" Washu responded. Kionae watched as the plane took off(Mihoshi was crying and didn't watch) thinking "I hope Mihoshi gets lost on the way home" *Well that's chapter 1. Is it ok? The format of this story is not my fault...my computer won't let me change it..I'll try somthing else later. Anywho please review my story! ~Animeluvr~


End file.
